Drowning and Tasteful
by prettyberry00
Summary: AU!University/College fic. John Watson has just returned from serving overseas and is attending a University in London. He becomes baffled because of his developing feelings towards a male undergraduate student, Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

AU! University Fic SH/JW

Title: Drowning and Tasteful (1/5)  
>Pairing: JohnSherlock  
>Rating: NC-17 (for later chapters)<br>Summary: John has just returned from serving overseas and is attending a University in London. He becomes baffled because of his feelings developing towards another male undergraduate student, Sherlock Holmes.

Chapter 1 John's POV

'_I drowned in the depths of overwhelming waves that came crashing at meticulous force, which concentrated on the sole purpose of stealing my thoughts away. It's baffling how it happened; how he consumed me at first sight and how I felt so dangerously attracted to him in one glorious fall.'_

I was trying to reinstate the routine of attending classes, since I'd been away for quite some time serving overseas. Ever since my return I had taken painstaking efforts to keep myself not at leisure.

I awoke to the normalcy of a cup of warm tea and milk while scanning the morning paper thoroughly. I began jotting down ideas for a new blog entry on a piece of paper situated between my glass of milk and laptop. I combed my fingers through my hair, pulling the strands in different directions.

This was my new routine.

It had been my new routine for a week since I'd landed in London, England and to be honest; I was beginning to feel wearingly dull. It had only been seven days and I was already feeling mundane life situations to be draining.

_John H. Watson, at 22 years old there has to be more to your life than this. What in the hell are you going to do with yourself now that you're back? There is nothing here John, because nothing ever happens to you. _

_Oh yes, and by the way, you're running late._

My head jerked upright and I found my body lifting itself in a fit of flight. I tore myself out of the comfort of my chair, my favorite chair, with its plump cushions that had stolen sleep from my eyes.

_How had I fallen asleep so quickly? Was I not keeping myself busy enough?_

I put on one of my old jumpers that had been given to me by my sister Harriett as a going away present. I grabbed my school bag and rushed out the door in a state of panic; tripping over my shoes and cursing like a sailor.

I hurried down the steps of 221B.

A cab, resuming its usual endeavors, slowly edged next to the curb welcoming me with open arms. I slid into the cab and closed the door behind me.

"Where are you headed this morning?" the cabbie enquired.

"Ah, oh. University. Can you drive quickly? I'm ah, running late." I was out of breath.

The cabbie gave me a smirk, tipped his hat and nodded. I glanced at the back of his head, before turning to stare out the window.

The streets became a whirlwind of a blur and before I knew it the cab was turning onto the University's campus ground. The cabbie had finished his mission.

I cheerfully paid him and gave him a tip for his fast driving. Snatching my bag from the seat, I headed in the direction of the entrance.

I came to a frightened halt.

Not because I wanted to be even more late to class than I already was, but because a thin hand had clamped down on my shoulder. Hard.

I reflexively spun around and with my bag I jabbed the person in the ribs.

The person collapsed with a small groan. I panicked, quickly reaching down, I helped the man up.

He brushed his pants down with slim fingers, quickly and accurately- making sure that he was getting every inch of grain off of his clothes.

He then stopped.

I assumed he remembered that I was there, in front of him, observing him. I was waiting for an opening to apologize.

He stared down at me with a frown and gave me a glare of distaste.

Suddenly, he smiled.

I gulped internally.

"Ah, s-s-sorry about that. You, um, you scared me." I stuttered.

_Why am I stuttering?_

"Don't worry about it. I was just going to inform you that class was let out early."

"Oh, is that so. Ah thank you uhm-"

"Apparently," he interrupted my almost question concerning his name, "The professor has been fighting with her lover. She decided that it would be best to let the class out early so she could go cry of course or rush to go win his affections."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, "You have to be making this up. I know the professor would never tell the class something like...like that." My ears turned several shades red.

_Why am I blushing?_

I fixed the poor posture that I was exhibiting and situated my bag.

"How do you know—? " I resumed questioning him, but he then grabbed the crook of my elbow and pulled me forward, so much that I was flush against his stomach.

He stooped down, releasing my elbow to lower both of my hands down by my side. His breath ghosted over my ear and I shivered.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes." He gave both my index and middle finger a slight squeeze.

"I can tell you don't believe me,"

My ear drums quivered.

"But I notice everything."

**Hi everyone! This is one of the first fics that I've written. I'm hoping that this story ends up being about 5 chapters long with each chapter getting longer in length. Please leave me a review and let me know if I should continue this story or not! Your opinion is greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sherlock's POV

"_I felt the over growing desire to conquer John H. Watson in all forms of the word. I had to have him. Whether in rain, sleet, snow or hail; I wanted to have him, constantly.'_

I loomed over him, causing him to shiver a bit; which I catalogued in my head as a relatively good thing.

Suddenly, he pulled out of my grasp and stared up at me with wide eyes and a thin line on his lips.

I over road the check in my head and cataloged my actions as a mistake.

However, Sherlock Holmes never makes mistakes. I was momentarily stunned until…

"Tell me what you see." Was all John said, while pulling at his jumper sleeve and shifting short fingers through his sand colored hair.

I swallowed.

_Why do I feel the need to impress this small creature?_

I coughed, threading my fingers into a triangle and breathed in.

"The professors skirt. Every morning it's wrinkled. Most professional women in their late thirties would never walk out of the house in bad attire etiquette. So apparently, she must be making a stop right before work, driving in a car or on a subway wouldn't cause overt creases in places where there shouldn't be any. Also, she's always matching, color coordinating her makeup, bag and shoes. No woman would make that much effort for work and-" I gasped to take a breath.

"Yes. Continue."

"-Her ring on her wedding finger always looks smudged, dirty, tainted. However, when she would take it off to write on the board, I observed; since I sit right in front of her desk- that the inside of the ring is extremely clean. Meaning only one thing: she's constantly taking her ring on and off. One can only assume she takes it off many times for a lover. Taking her ring off only in class wouldn't clean it as thoroughly."

I finished, admonishing in the fact that John had listened to my entire explanation without turning away.

"That…" John gasped, "God. That was amazing."

I stopped breathing. "That's not what people normally say." I sniffed.

"What do people normally say then?" he enquired, searching through his bag. I noticed, that even with his head turned down to search through his belongings, a smile was splayed across his features. He pulled out his phone and ran a thumb over the casing.

"Nothing actually," I replied, nudging one side of my shoe with the other, "They normally just walk away."

He peeked up at me, I had the urge-

"So what's your number? We uhm…uh" His thumb moved across the phone case again. "We should hang out."

_Why was he stuttering?_

"I mean… I should thank you for telling me that class was let out early. Oh!"

He held out the hand that wasn't holding his phone, he cocked his head to the side with a slight smile; which I studied curiously.

"I'm John Watson."

I smiled, shaking his small hand firmly. Of course I had known his name since the second day of class.

Since, I'd started noticing him.

I didn't bother reintroducing myself, since I had only a few minutes ago. Plus his earlier expression told me that he didn't appreciate my forceful grabbing of him. Instead, I replied to his suggestion with a side smile and turned to leave, my fingers trailing against his as I let go of his hand.

"I'll meet you at your house tonight around 6!"

Behind me, I could hear him shuffling awkwardly and heard the small rustle of him putting his phone away. Then he took a small step and yelled back, "You have no idea where I live!"

I kept walking.


End file.
